Headaches
by Supernatural Satisfaction
Summary: Sam has been plagued with Visions and Dean only knows one way to get rid of them. Rated M because well It's wincest and if this goes on it will be much sexier. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**I have been watching Season 2 and I just had to write a wincest, it was hard to ignore the urge. So here it goes.**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL AND IF I DID RUBY WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN CREATED AND THE ONLY PURPOSE OF LISA (whom I actually like) WOULD BE SO DEAN COULD PRODUCE A LITTLE BABY WINCHESTER!**

**SUMMARY- Sam has been plagued with Visions and Dean only knows one way to get rid of them.**

**RATED- M for some Wincest goodness and slight Angst.**

Headaches

Sam collapsed on the floor his hands clutching his pulsing head. He screamed in pain as the vision became clearer, he hated this, hated the pain, hated knowing someone will die. He whimpered lightly as strong arms slipped around him and pulled him close, he felt warm kisses being pressed to the base of his neck. "Dean, make it stop..." he sighed as the Vision began to fade, he focused on the feel of Dean pressed against his back, soothing hands pressed against his stomach and chest.

"It's okay, Sammy, It's okay." Dean whispered into his ear, he knew the vision was fading by the way Sam's breath was evening out, his eyes fluttering, fighting to open. "I love you Sammy, It's okay." He knew that saying those three words, would bring Sam back, free him from the vision.

Sam gasped as he opened his eyes the sudden absence of the pain and the vision sent a relieved whimper tumbling from his lips. He knew he would have to face the vision sometime, he would have to tell Dean. Oh god Dean, Sam let out a broken sob as the vision flooded him once again. Dean standing, no being held against the grime caked wall, his breathing laboured as tears fell from his eyes. This was the first vision that he could actually hear what the person was saying and he wished desperately he couldn't '_Do it, just remember Sammy I love you, now kill me because I can't kill you... I won't lose you'_ Dean's voice held no venom or hate just regret and love. His tears spilled over as Sam watched in horror as he killed his brother, his hands snapping his neck like it was nothing, his eyes flashing yellow as he stepped back and smiled a feral grin. Sam screamed and whimpered as he watched his brothers neck snap over and over again. He wanted to get away, his fingers clawed at his hair as he tried to remove the vision physically. "Sammy!" Dean yelled as he sat up pulling Sam into his lap. "It's okay Sammy, Come back to me" Dean's eyes were wide with fear and anger he wanted to find and kill the man that gave his brother-_his Sammy_ this stupid power. He pushed Sam's bangs away from his face as he forced him to look into his eyes, the light whimpering of his brother sending his heart into overdrive, he wanted this to stop, wanted it to end, he wanted his Sammy back. He rocked back and forth lightly his fingers threading through Sam's long hair as he shushed him lightly, he began to hum a long forgotten lullaby that their mother had sang to them. The pleasant melody made Sam's eyes flutter closed as he began to calm down, he had made no attempt to close his eyes to the onslaught of his vision he knew it was pointless. He watched as his ginormous brother fell asleep in his arms. He knew he had at least a half hour to figure out how to deal with this new vision. His mind worked heatedly coming up with possible visions, all coming back to his death.

No there was no way to be prepared for what Sam would tell him when he woke up an hour later his eyes half-lidded and heavy with sleep. "Sammy?" Dean tenderly stroked his brother's cheek, he was terrified Sam would start crying again once he asked. "What was the vision?" Sam's eyes opened wide as he looked up from Dean his head resting on his shoulder.

"Dean, I'm so sorry..." His eyes filled with tears that spilled over causing hot trails to run down his cheeks. "I-I killed you! I snapped your neck and all you had to say was you didn't want to lose me, couldn't kill me!" He sobbed as he buried his face in Dean's neck, much like he did when they were younger and he had a bad dream or Dean got hurt on a hunt with their dad. Dean stroked his hair absently his eyes stony as he processed the words, _Sammy kills me... _was all he thought as Sam continued sob.

Dean started as he felt the cool steely grip a gun being pressed into his palm, his fingers wrapped around it instinctively. He watched detached as Sam brought the gun up and pressed the barrel against the underside of his jaw, his hand still holding Dean's and the gun. "Dean... I can't kill you... Kill me please, just do it pull the trigger thats all you have to do." He whispered through his tears his voice a loose mockery of vision Dean's words. Dean's open palm connected with Sam's face as he smacked him and pulled the gun and his hand away.

"If you _ever_ say that again Sam I will kick your ass!" Dean's voice contained the Venom the vision missed, his eyes danced with pure rage as he pulled his brothers face to his so their noses touched. "You are my _everything_ I would _die_ before I would even _think_ of hurting you! I love you Sammy..." He paused as he realized what he had just said, he had confessed his love to Sam after he had a vision he was going to kill him.

Sam's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water his hazel eyes flashed so many different emotions as he mulled over Dean's words. He knew Dean loved him as a brother but was it possible he loved him as more. Sam finally found something to say "Of course, I mean I'm your brother, I love you too man." Dean shook his head as he pushed at Sam, trying to get him away and off his lap. "No, Dean what did you mean? don't push me away tell me" His hands grasped Dean's arms making it hard for him to actually push him.

"I mean I'm _in love_ with you Sam! goddamn it! is that what you wanted to hear..." His voice broke down to a whisper, his hands tangling into the soft downy tresses of Sam's hair as he searched his eyes for any emotion. Sam's eyes were wide with fear and shock, his expression one of disbelief. "you know what just forget I said anything, I mean I'm quite obviously fucked up." He stood up not caring when Sam fell from his lap, he looked away as he walked towards the bathroom. Sam grabbed his arm and forced him to turn, he wanted Dean to stay and talk this out not run away like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"Damn it Dean! don't walk away we need to talk about this" Sam's eyes were pleading as he pulled Dean closer, his hand slipped down and away as he realized Dean wasn't gonna run.

"Fine you wanna talk, how about we talk about the fact I claimed you as mine the first day I saw you Sam! I was four like I knew what it meant! or how about the fact that when I hit puberty I would jack off to thoughts of you! You were nine Sam! _Nine_! or and here is my personal favourite I fucked guys that looked like you and they let me call them 'Sammy'!" Dean collapsed on the bed his head in his hands. "I am so fucked up." He knew that he deserved to be beaten and sent to hell. He scooted away as Sam sat beside him, his hand resting on Dean's shoulder.  
"It's just because I'm so damn pretty" Sam smirked as he tried to make light of the entire situation. Dean growled and shot him a glare this was not a joke to him, he was being serious.

"Not funny Sam..." his voice was a low grumble as Sam gave hi m a weak smile. Sam had enough of this and he knew there was only one way to get his attention. He forced Dean to look at him and placed a hesitant kiss to his lips. He wasn't sure of his feelings but he knew he loved Dean enough to do anything to make him feel better.

Dean's body tensed as he decided whether or not to pull away. He looked at Sam in confusion as he pulled away, his lip caught between his teeth as he gnawed on it nervously. "Dean... Do something please, don't just sit there." Dean stood up and walked over to the window, he rested his head against the window pane his breath causing the window to fog.

"Sam I know you don't want that" He shook his head as he turned to look at his brother. He was getting irritated Sam was acting like it was okay, like nothing was wrong. "Why are you acting so cool with all this like honestly hit me or something, yell but don't kiss me." His eyes darkened as he walked closer. He was pissed now beyond belief, he hated Sam for not hating him like he should have.

"Dean, dude, stop it! your pity party is getting seriously old!" Sam glared at him his jaw set into a stubborn line, "I'm not going to deny it, I have had some thoughts about you! like Jesus Christ, Dean I'm fucking confused!" He shook his head and smiled a mocking smile at his brother, his hands lay clenched in his lap. "You wanna know how I feel Dean, Well here goes, I think you're the most perfect person in the world I love your eyes how they're more green than hazel, I love it when you don't shave for a few days, I love your freckles, I love the way your muscles move when you walk, I love your laugh, and I love your smile, Damn it Dean I love you!" Dean looked at Sam and shook his head.

"You're just saying that because you think I want to hear that Sammy." Sam growled as he lunged at Dean, pinning him against the wall. He glared at Dean, his eyes were almost black as he opened him mouth to speak.

"You have NO idea what I feel Dean!" Sam yelled into his face his eyes full of rage, he crushed his lips against Dean's in a fervent kiss, his fingers digging into his hips as he held him against the wall. He rolled his hips against Dean's, Dean's fingers tangling in Sam's soft hair. His battle to not take advantage of Sam being completely lost as Sam's tongue prodded his lips gently asking for entrance. Dean pushed Sam away his hands lingering on his chest as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Do you really love me Sam?" His voice was slightly shaky as he spoke, his eyes down cast as his hands fell from Sam's shirt to rest at his sides. He bit his bottom lip his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. He hated this uncertain feeling like his whole being depended on this.

"More than life itself," Sam's voice was soft as he spoke he knew that he would kill his brother and he couldn't stop it but he loved him all the same, knew the way he felt was most definitely not normal but then again they never were normal. He looked up at Dean who still wore the look of a naughty child trying to get out of being in trouble on his face, his green eyes focusing on a questionable stain upon the carpet.

"I love you too Sammy.." Dean finally looked up and smiled the tears spilling over as he did so. He was elated and if anyone was going to kill him he was happy it was Sammy, he grunted as the crushing weight of his giant little brother crashed down on him as Sam tackled him to floor with a hug. He chuckled as Sam nuzzled his neck lightly, soft purring noises escaping his throat. "Dude... You're purring like a cat." He smiled as the purring got louder, "Good Pussy" He teased as he stroked Sam's hair.

**Oh my dear sweet Winchester, I have been watching Season 2 and watching Sam die was terrible, I had to hide the fact I was crying because I had seen this 4 years ago so I knew what was gonna happen, but still Dean's emotion and his promises made it so hard not to bawl. Jensen and Jared are amazing actors.**

** ~Supernatural Satisfaction.**

** P.S. **

** If you want more you know what to do! REVIEW for those of you that don't. I am willing to continue this I mean it is a hell of a lot more fun than I expected.**


	2. Easy Access

**Since you guys(and girls) wanted this so much I will make this a few chapters story, I haven't decided if I will have Sam kill Dean or maybe it will be the one vision that doesn't come true, well we shall see. Anywhoo, I'm going camping on Friday so if by some miracle I have this chapter done by then I will upload it, If not you will all have to wait until I get back, I know I'm the pure essence of evil :) Anyways ENJOY! and REVIEW!**

Easy Access

Dean smiled as he pulled Sam closer against him. The night before had been full of kisses and confessions of love, resulting in Sam falling asleep in Dean's arms. He was surprised Sam was still asleep, he was almost always awake before him. "Sammy, wake up, breakfast, coffee" He smirked as he whispered into his brothers ear hoping to wake him up happy instead of grumpy. Sam chuckled as he opened one eye and looked at Dean.

"I'm already awake Dean" He pressed against Dean happy to be in his arms. Dean smiled and placed three soft kisses on the back of his neck before sitting up. He pulled the covers away from his brother and let them fall to the floor, suppressing a chuckle when Sam felt around for them and fell out of bed as he rolled over.

"I'm hungry lets go eat." Dean smiled down at Sam from the bed his eyes lighting up when he took in the sight of Sam laying on the pile of blankets his body twisted awkwardly because of the fall. Dean bit his lip to stop himself from laughing, it was definitely one of the funniest things he had seen in his life, actually now that he thought about it most of his funny moments revolved around Sammy. He smiled affectionately at his younger brother as he held his hand out to help him up.

Sam took Dean's hand and pulled him down on top of him with a oof, his fingers entwining with Dean's. He pressed a light kiss to Dean's lips before jumping up and running to the bathroom calling "FIRST SHOWER" as he ran. Dean smiled as Sam poked his out of the bathroom, "you coming?" He smiled his dimpled smile as he cocked his head to the side, his hazel eyes bright.

Dean scrambled to his feet as he ran to the bathroom, stripping his clothes off as he went. "Hell yea!" He chuckled as he finally reached the bathroom, a pair of faded black briefs the only thing he was still wearing.

Sam's gaze wandered hungrily over his brothers scarred, muscular body. Every scar surfacing a memory of Dean hitting on and picking up perfect strangers after the many hunts, giving him the urge to make Dean his. He gently hooked his fingers in the waist of the black briefs that currently covered Dean as he nodded down to his own brief-less hips.

Dean followed his nod and swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat as he took in the sight of Sam's very naked lower body. A deep crimson blush spreading across his cheeks as he realized Sam's intentions. He smiled up at his brother and winked, his face still a deep crimson.

Sam smirked as he gently tugged Dean's briefs down, his eyes never leaving his brothers. Dean knew it was no big deal that Sam see him naked but he still had this nagging feeling that he was taking advantage of him. He shivered as the slightly cool air of the bathroom washed over his skin, the sound of the running water making it feel like they were in their own world, all alone. He placed a chaste kiss to Dean's lips as his briefs pooled around his ankles. "Goddamn I love you Dea" He muttered as he finally took in the sight of Dean fully naked before him. He had sneaked peeks before, hell they have had to share a shower before but he had never been so close and actually _allowed_ to touch. He bit his bottom lip letting out a sharp breath as he placed hesitant hands on Dean's hips.

"Love you too, Sammy" Dean smiled up him as he placed his hands over his and gave them a light squeeze. "The waters gonna run cold by the time we get in there." He mumbled as he kissed Sam, gently pulling his hands away.

Sam nodded lightly as he turned to the shower and pulled open the curtain. He stepped under the spray of water and looked at Dean questioningly. Dean smiled and stepped into the shower, he tugged the curtain closed blocking them off from the world. Deep chuckles floated from behind the curtains as they showered.

The curtain slid open as Dean stumbled from the shower, water clinging to the short spikes of hair. He smiled wolfishly at his brother, his moss coloured eyes raking over Sam's damp body. He laughed as Sam tripped over Dean's briefs, his legs shaking lightly. "My kisses make you weak in the Knees, Baby?" He winked as he tossed a towel at his big little brother.

Sam gave him a mocking smile as he dried himself off, his long hair plastered to his forehead. "Jerk" He teased looking up at Dean, he absently chewed at his bottom lip as he pushed his hair away from his face. He caught the worried look on Dean's face as he looked down. "Dea, whats wrong?" He stood up straight his eyes wide and confused.

"It's not hard, your naked and its not hard!" Dean looked as though he was about to cry, his face was full of shock. Sam laughed boisterously as he looked at his brother. He couldn't help it only Dean would be worried about something as silly as not being hard.

"Dean, I don't expect you to get hard every time you see me naked." Sam gently placed a hand on Dean's neck as he kissed him, his free hand trailing up and down his torso. He smiled as Dean's manhood twitched to attention "See all you needed was a little assistance" He pulled away and smiled as Dean whimpered for more. His stomach growled as he turned to look at him, "I'm hungry Dea, lets go eat" He winked as he sauntered out of the bathroom to get dressed much to Dean's growled protests.

Dean walked out of the bathroom his towel wrapped haphazardly around his waist trying to contain his half-hard member. He scowled at Sam as he walked past him "Tease," He muttered as he bent down to search his bag for some clothes.

Sam shook his head as he quietly stood behind Dean, his hand slipping under the towel as he pressed a kiss between his brothers shoulder blades. Dean shuddered as he tried to pull away, "I'm sorry Dea" Sam whispered as his hand rested just below Dean's navel, his long fingers stroking the light dusting of hair that trailed up from his pubes. He whimpered lightly as Dean pulled away, his eyes filling with tears.

Dean turned and looked at his brother his eyes opening wide in worry as he noticed the moisture in Sam's eyes. "Oh god, Sammy I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry dude" He pulled Sam into his arms his head resting on his ginormous brother's shoulder. "Dude, you have got to shrink or something jeez" He chuckled as he looked up, he laced his fingers behind Sam neck before pulling his head down to press a deep kiss to his lips. His stomach growled loudly as he pulled away, "Listen to that, I'm hungry for more." He smirked at his lame joke his fingers stroking Sam's soft hair.

Sam chuckled as he placed his hands on Dean's hips, his thumbs rubbing soft circles against his skin. He loved the way the stray rays of sunlight caught the light smattering of freckles on Dean's face. He would never tire of seeing Dean like this, _happy_, his brain supplied the word at the same moment he remembered how quickly this could be gone. His smile faltered as his thoughts wandered to the vision of Dean and how he couldn't let it happen, he couldn't-_wouldn't _live without Dean, he was his everything and so much more. He smiled broadly as he pushed the thought from his brain, "Let's go eat."

Dean nodded as he turned away and reached into his bag. He slipped a pair of grey cotton briefs on before letting the towel drop. He frowned at the pair of jeans he held in his hands noticing a hole to the right of the crotch, "Damn it, Sammy. Sonofabitch ripped my jeans!" He scowled at the offending hole before reaching into his bag for another pair and tossing the ripped ones to the floor.

"I like the hole, easy access" Sam winked at Dean as he buttoned the new jeans. He chuckled as Dean stopped shirt in hand and wiggled his eyebrows before pulling the faded 'Zeppelin shirt on.

**Weeeeeeee I finished it :) and before Friday :O Shocking hahahaha, Well I hope you like this chapter, I know I did. Dean worries about the silliest little thing... hahaha ;) anyways REVIEW it makes me type faster!**

** ~Supernatural Satisfaction.**

** P.S.**

** I had to rename this chapter 3 times! agh! oh well I'm happy with what I have now :)**


	3. Sweet Memories

**Chapter 3 woohooo! Unidentified Emotions is currently on Hiatus I am having difficulties with a certain part. Sorry if that makes you all deeply sad, but I need a break I have soo much going on, I am writing 2 stories for a friends birthday which are not Destiel or Wincest and I am writing a wincest story for another friends birthday. So I am busy busy and too make it all the better my 17th birthday is next week and I am being pressured into a party... I detest parties I really do. So anyway Read on Wincest Fans I'm out! **

Sweet Memories

Sam sat at the booth his eyes narrowed as the waitress shamelessly flirted with _his_ Dean, she flashed a toothy grin and bent over further her breasts threatening to jump ship. "Awe, love, you're too sweet" Her voice was high and wispy as she spoke her moss coloured eyes circled by massive amounts of kohl eyeliner. He glared at Dean who shot him a helpless smile, his hands clenched as she ran a long fingered hand down Dean's chest before turning away.

"I'm gonna kill her," Sam's voice was venomous as he spoke his eyes darker than the depths of hell. He slowly curled his fingers around the butter knife that the girl made the mistake of handing him when they sat down. Dean looked over at his brother who suppressed a chuckle. "I don't find this very funny Dean" He growled as she walked by her fingers trailing over the back of Dean's chair. Dean turned and motioned her over watching as she carefully avoided Sam and the knife.

"Um, My boyfriend doesn't appreciate you flirting with me sweetie, he gets a tad bit jealous, even though he's the only one that gets to play with little Dean" Dean smiled his most charming smile as he apologized for the mistake. Her eyes widened as she turned to Sam who gave her a tight smile the knife still in his hand.

"I am sooo sorry, sir, you're partner is very attractive as are you, I'm really sorry for the mistake." She blushed fiercely as she apologized her eyes filling with tears as Sam glared. Sam's expression softened as the girl began to cry, fat tears sliding down her cheeks.

"It's okay... I'm sorry for overreacting." Sam gently rubbed the girls arm trying to comfort her. He graced her with a dimpled smile as she wiped away her tears. He smiled impishly at Dean as the girl nodded.

"It's okay you had the right I was hitting on your man" She giggled as Dean winked at her. "You're very lucky, he's a sweetheart." She blushed as she thought about her next words. "Um how long have you guys been together, if you don't mind me asking..."

"Forever, I have known Sammy since he was first born. I was four" Dean's eyes softened as he remembered John holding his hand as they walked into the hospital room, whispering about how fragile Sammy was and not to hurt him as he held his arms out for the small baby. Mary smiling happily at her boys, oblivious to the fact that she was going to die 6 months later. He remembered Sam staring up at him and the way his heart swelled with love when Sam yawned his eyes fluttering closed. "He was always meant for me." He smiled up at her as he gently stroked Sam's hand across the table. Her eyes were damp once again when she was the affection and love displayed on their faces.

"Oh, you two are soo adorable" She gushed as they smiled happily. Sam chuckled quietly as she watched them. "When did you two decide it was meant to be?"

"I asked him to marry me when I was 4 or 5," Sam blushed as he saw the pudgy little version of himself clinging to Dean's hand, his dimples showing as he beamed up at his older brother. He remembered the soft touch of Dean's hand as he patted Sam's head, and laughed. _ 'Marry me Dea!'_ He shouted in annoyance as Dean laughed at him. His big hazel eyes glinted in exasperation, he wouldn't cry he would marry Dean even if it was the last thing he did. Dean chuckled as he gently tugged on Sam's hand pulling him from the memory.

"He was so dead-set on it, he always was Clingy." Dean laughed as Sam pulled his hand away, his hazel eyes alight with amusement. The waitress giggled as Dean pouted his lip quivering as he whimpered. Sam rolled his eyes before returning his hand to the table, he couldn't resist Dean.

"Jerk." He teased his hand squeezing Dean's lightly his eyes full of tender adoration. Dean chuckled his fingers entwining with Sam's. "I am not clingy" He fixed a mock scowl on Dean before smiling at the waitress. Dean's stomach growled loudly, his face contorting in pain as he recalled how hungry he was.

"Oh! your food! Oops I'll be right back" She stood up quickly as she realized she was still at work and the boys were probably very hungry. She made a bee-line for the kitchen with one last smile at Sam and Dean.

"She's cute," Dean muttered absently as he thought of all the good times he had with Sam. He smiled as he remembered Sam's 10th birthday and what a disaster that turned out to be. "Hey Sammy do you remember your 10th birthday?" He smiled as Sam's face coloured a deep crimson.

"How could I forget Dea, you took me skinny dipping in a puddle in Bobby's back yard" That was the first time Sam had seen Dean naked and really noticed, he could see the crystal surface of the water catching the last rays of sunshine, the way the wind rustled through the budding leaves on the tree. "And I remember how I got sick because of it." He chuckled as he remembered complaining about how it was too cold to swim, how they were gonna get sick. His breath caught as he remembered the way Dean looked at him, his hazel eyes taking in the sight of Sam shivering and cold, he could still feel the heat in the gaze and how it warmed his skin, how hungry Dean looked.

"Do you remember what I did for you after?" Dean smiled as he watched Sam struggle to remember. The sudden flash of Dean holding his brother against him for warmth his arms wrapped tightly around the little bundle of shivering blankets, he smiled as he saw the little black box appear as if by magic, inside the box was a small plastic ring with an 'S' on it. He smiled as he watched Dean place it on his finger before showing him the ring that adorned his own finger, the 'D' catching Sam's eye. _'Sam and Dean, always together little brother'_ Dean promised him that they would never be apart, it would always be Sam and Dean, and it was true it always came back to Sam and Dean.

Sam started at the sound of a plate hitting his glass, his eyes shot open as he looked up at the waitress. "Sorry sweetie" She mumbled as she noticed the flustered look he gave her. He looked down at his plate of food, Pancakes, Sausages, Bacon and two easy over eggs greeted him. He smiled up at her his eyes full of gratitude.

"I think you made a friend, you fed Sasquatch" Dean quipped as he took a bite of his sausage. He chuckled as Sam flipped him off, his eyes narrowed. Dean chuckled and blew a kiss at his brother, his lips slick with grease.

"Yea shut up and eat my- I mean your Sausage." Sam cocked an eyebrow at his brother and laughed as Dean coughed. The waitress giggled as she sat down once again, she smirked at them in amusement. Sam moved one egg and set it on top of one pancake before drizzling on syrup, the yolk burst as he cut a piece of the egg and pancake and ate it. He groaned happily as he wolfed down the rest of the pancake egg combo.

"So are your families really close, I mean you did say you have know each other since Sam was born." The waitress smiled as she asked her question her eyes pleading she really hoped she wasn't intruding. Dean took another bite of food before setting down his fork.

"Yea, his dad is practically mine, our moms died in a fire when Sammy was 6 months old so we were raised by our dads." Dean shrugged lightly as if it was old news but it still struck Sam to know that if he wasn't born their mother would be alive and Dean would never have had to take care of him or learn how to hunt. Sam pushed his half eaten plate of food away, he suddenly lost his appetite. "Are you okay Sammy you don't look too hot?" Dean reached across the table and placed a hand gentle against his brother's pale cheek.

"I'm good Dea, just not feelin' well" Sam took a drink of his water hoping to wash away the feeling of loss and pain. He looked at Dean before standing up, his legs barely holding him "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." He walked towards the back of the restaurant and ducked into the bathroom. He gently splashed handfuls of cold water onto his face, the bite of the water chasing the loss and pain away. He knew Dean was happy with him, with hunting but it still hurt to know he was the reason Dean had to grow up so fast. He slowly made his way back to the booth surprised to find the waitress and Dean huddled close in conversation. He cleared his throat and smiled at them the look of worry and concern on Dean's face causing his heart to skip a beat.

"Hey Michelle, can we get the cheque" Dean smiled at the Waitress- _Michelle _as he stood slipping an arm around Sam's waist. Dean pressed a light kiss to Sam's cheek, as they waited for the cheque. "Are you okay Sammy?" Dean's voice was full of concern his little brother was really starting to scare him. Sam nodded lightly as Michelle returned with the cheque in hand. Dean quickly paid before walking out of the restaurant with a final wave and goodbye to Michelle.

Sam smiled at Dean finally out of his brief funk. "I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean to scare you" He pressed a light kiss to his brothers lips as they reached the Impala. "I musta ate too much," He bit his bottom lip as he looked at Dean hopefully.

"You are so lucky I love you, man" Dean opened the passenger side door before jogging around to the drivers side, a goofy smile plastered on his face. He had a surprise for Sammy and he knew he was going too love it.

**Hehehehe, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I love the memories my fave is the proposal one :) Little pudgy Sammy with his big eyes! X3 Sooo cute! Poor Sammy in a funk, hehee "Little Dean" Still makes me laugh! as you can probably guess I got sick of calling Michelle "The waitress." I have had a waitress ask my ex and I all of those questions it was fun, she's now one of my closest friends. Anywho you excited for Sam's Surprise I know! I am! XD ooo I am sooo sleep deprived... . Who stole my Cookie! **

** ~Crazy Cat Lady... I mean Supernatural Satisfaction!**

** P.M.S :p**

** REVIEW!**


	4. Waterfall

**Chapter 4! Oh my dear sweet Winchester, it is sooo hot out like death by shade hot, so I have set up shop in my living room :) So much cooler! watched the Gabe episode, ummmm Changing Channels I think... Gabe is ADORABLE! and Cas looked super pissed! sooo freaking Cute! Anyways enough of my Gushing on with the Wincest! **

Waterfall

Sam was spread out on the bed, arms above his head as he smiled at Dean. It was getting rather hot in the room it was supposed to hit plus 90 degrees Fahrenheit much to Sam's distaste. He grunted as Dean jumped on top of him, his legs straddling Sam's hips. "You scared me back there, Sammy" Dean whispered as he pressed his face against Sam's neck. He pressed a light kiss to the smooth arc of skin, his hands sliding up to entwine his fingers with Sam's. He smiled as Sam nuzzled against his hair, his lips brushing against the top of his head.

"I'm sorry Dea, I was jus' thinkin' stupid." His voice was muffled as he pressed his face to Dean's hair. He felt bad for making Dean worry, his breath hitched as Dean bit his neck his head tilting back to expose more skin.

"Thinking what?" Dean looked up at him, his eyes questioning. Sam shook his head lightly he didn't want Dean to get mad. "I promise I won't freak just tell me Sammy" His brow furrowed as he searched Sam's eyes for the answer, he really hoped Sam wasn't second guessing this.

"I was thinking that your life would have been better if I was never born" Sam spoke softly as he watched Dean's expression change from worry to anger to sadness. Dean shook his head in disagreement he really wanted to yell at Sam and tell him how stupid he was but he promised he wouldn't freak. "You could have had a normal childhood, and mom would have lived." Dean glared at Sam his eyes burning with anger.

"Don't you dare say that Sam..." Dean's voice was pained as he spoke, "I would have been alone, I wouldn't have you, you are the best thing to ever happen to me" the pain in his voice slowly dissipated as he spoke. "I love you Sammy, Don't you realize that yet..." He shook his head as he sat up, his eyes full of disappointment that Sam could even think something like that.

Sam whimpered as he sat up his arms wrapping around Dean's waist so he couldn't leave. "Dean..." He watched as Dean looked away his eyes closed against unshed tears. "I know you love me, I love you too" Sam pressed his lips to Dean's temple, his hands resting just above the waist of his brothers jeans. He smiled as Dean glanced over at him, his eyes softening as Sam fixed him with a puppy-dog stare.

Dean groaned as the Air conditioner sputtered to a stop with a loud pop. He grunted as he climbed off of Sam's lap and walked over to the white piece of plastic protruding from the wall. He banged it with his hand hoping to jolt it back to life but to no avail. With a huffy sigh he walked over to the phone and called the front desk. "Hello, This is Sammy Hagar in room 648, your crappy Air conditioner just died on me" Dean listened intently as the front desk apologized and explained that their maintenance man was gone for the next two days. "Yea well if it's not fixed by the time I get back I'm not paying for the room" Dean growled into the phone as he slammed the receiver down. "Maintenance dude is gone for the next two days, so were screwed" He scowled as he paced the room.

"Why don't we leave for a bit, do something fun." Sam slid to the edge of the bed, as he looked up at Dean. Dean stopped and waited for suggestions. "We could go hustle pool, or something" Sam shrugged as he looked down.

"I know what we can do" Dean smirked as he thought of the perfect thing to beat the heat. "but we have to be back before 7 I have a surprise planned" He winked as he grabbed the car keys. Sam watched as he walked out the door before jumping to his feet and racing out the door after his brother.

"Whats the surprise?" Sam asked as he opened the passenger side door and climbed in. He was dying with excitement and dread already and it was only 2 in the afternoon he still had five hours to wait.

"Uh-uh little brother wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." Dean reprimanded teasingly as he started the car. He backed out of the parking space, he smiled as they drove towards the highway. Sam looked out the window and watched as the stores and businesses slowly disappeared into trees and cozy country houses. Sam turned to his brother his brow raised in question.

"Dean, where are you taking me?" Sam's voice was tinged with mock fear. He trusted Dean but he still liked to bug him. Dean gave him an evil smile as he pushed on the gas making the car speed up considerably.

"Somewhere no one can take you from me" He chuckled as Sam's face coloured, he still had to get used to Dean saying such sweet things. He looked around as they slowed to a stop. His curiosity was getting the best of him now he had to know where they were. Dean smirked as he climbed out of the Impala and started towards the path, pulling his shirt off as he went.

Dean turned and motioned for Sam to follow as he continued down the path, the sight of Dean's retreating form was the incentive Sam needed to get out and follow, he caught up to Dean quickly happy he had longer legs. Dean smiled as he unbuttoned his jeans his shirt over his shoulder. "You're wearing way too much little brother" Sam looked down at his plaid shirt, white wife-beater, and faded blue jeans. He took the hint and began to unbutton his plaid shirt, the shirt slid from his shoulders revealing tanned skin as he began to pull it off. He dropped the shirt to the ground with a shrug he knew they were far enough in that the chance of someone finding his shirt was unlikely. He tugged his wife-beater up over his head, his hair becoming mussed in the process. Dean's whistled as he stopped "Take it off!" he laughed loudly as Sam blushed and swayed his hips lightly. "You would be a terrible stripper" He stopped laughing when Sam unbuttoned and unzipped his blue jeans revealing cotton briefs. He bit his bottom lip as the jeans slid down Sam's legs to pool around his ankles. "Jesus Christ, Sammy" Dean swallowed hard as he forced himself to stop staring and start walking, he had grown achingly hard his jeans extremely tight.

"Dean you're still dressed" Sam whispered into his brothers ear as he wrapped his arms around his waist. He blew into Dean's ear lightly as he unzipped his jeans pulling them down over his tented briefs the solid lump making his mouth water. Dean groaned as Sam palmed the sizable lump kneading it gently, he smirked as he pulled away and began to walk once again.

"Tease!" Dean called after Sam before he started to walk, he ran ahead as they got closer to the end of the trail. He stopped before walking out off of the path and into the light, he held his hands out to stop Sam. "Close your eyes and No peeking if you do you can go rejoin your Sasquatch tribe." Sam did as he was told, he started as Dean's fingers curled around his hips pulling him forward. The sound of rushing water piqued his interest he wanted to see now. He shivered as water lapped at his toes, "Okay you can open your eyes." Sam's eyes fluttered open, the first thing he noticed was that Dean was totally naked, the second thing was the beautiful waterfall that flowed freely into a pool of water.

"Wha- Dea- where? " Sam looked from his brother to the water and back again his eyes wide in amazement. The smile plastered on Dean's face was exactly like the one from his 10th Birthday. Dean chuckled as Sam's face lit up in excitement. "Much better skinny dipping atmosphere!" Sam kissed Dean fiercely his hands resting on Dean's hips.

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's neck his tongue slipping into Sam's mouth. He grunted as Sam pulled him closer their bodies pressed flush against each other. His tongue battled with Sam's as he pulled his brother's head closer deepening the kiss. He broke the kiss gently earning a light whimper in response. "Lets swim, we don't have all day."

**I recently went swimming in a tiny pool of water much like this one there was a super tiny waterfall, it was sooo pretty. Anyways next chapter I will get to the surprise maybe, unless I let them go at it and then it will be the chapter after for sure! I hate temperatures I always get the units wrong!**

** ~Supernatural Satisfaction 3**


	5. I hate Surprises

**Chapter 5! Wooohooo I managed to convince my friend who is like anti-anything sexual to write a sex scene in the Supernatural Fanfic she is writing just for me! Sooo you all excited to find out what the surprise is... because I have no clue yet! Hahahaha :p just kidding I kind of Do, it's gonna be romantic, well the surprise will probably make Sam laugh but after it will be romantic... maybe. Anywho Read on!**

I hate Surprises

Dean stood in the water, his clothes long discarded, water lapping at his waist. He smiled as he watched Sam skirt around the edge of the water trying to decide the best tactic in jumping in. "Sammy, It's not gonna hurt I mean it's barely past my waist at it's deepest" Sam bit his lip lightly before stepping back a few feet and then running towards the edge and jumping, he managed to jump past where Dean stood and land in the deepest part. He surfaced his hair plastered to his face a huge goofy smile on his lips.

"You lied to me Dea, It's deeper, I can't touch bottom." Sam chuckled as he swam towards his brother, when he was close enough he shook his head causing drops of water to fly everywhere, his hair stuck out in silly angles as he smiled. He looped his arm around Dean's waist and began pulling him towards deeper water much to Dean's protests. He licked a small drop of water off of Dean's neck as he pulled him further in.

Dean shivered as the water got colder, his feet were no longer touching the only things keeping him afloat was Sam's arm and his kicking feet. He managed to turn in Sam's arm his hands holding onto Sam's biceps. "Sammy, you suck!" Dean glared at Sam as he kicked his legs. He shivered again as Sam's finger trailed up his spine. Sam chuckled as Dean arched away from his touch causing Dean to press against him. He gently kissed Dean's neck his fingers dancing up Dean's spine causing him to press closer against him. "Sammy..." Dean's voice was lower as he realized just how close they were and how much warmer everything seemed when he fit so perfectly against Sam. He moaned as Sam sucked a bruise into his neck, his tongue soothing as he bit down gently to make positive it bruised.

Sam smiled as he felt Dean's hips roll forward into his own causing friction between their naked lower bodies. Dean grunted as he did it again little bolts of pleasure shooting through his body. The rolls became thrusts as they picked up tempo, soon he was resting against Sam, his forehead pressed against Sam's collarbone as he groaned. Sam's hands held tightly to Dean's hips as he countered Dean's thrusts with his own, his lips pressed against the top of Dean's head. A series of "Oh, god Sammy"'s came out of Dean's mouth as Sam matched his tempo his thrusts getting harder as they rutted against each other. Sam pushed against Dean until he was pressed against the rock that created the pool for the waterfall.

"Dea..." Sam mumbled as he lifted Dean up slightly for a better angle the height difference made it harder for them to get the right friction, although it wasn't impossible this would be much more comfortable. Dean grunted in response "It's almost 7" He really didn't want this too end but he knew if he let it go on Dean would bitch about Sam not telling him the time. With a loud groan Dean pushed Sam away, his face flushed with arousal, skin slick with sweat and water. He swam towards the little bank.

"Hurry it up Sammy" He called over his shoulder as he climbed out his member standing at full attention. Sam followed suit and climbed out of the water his hair slicked back as he ran a hand through it. '_Stupid time' _Sam cursed the time silently as they started down the path stopping to put on discarded articles of clothing. "You're being quiet Sammy whats wrong?" Dean looked over at Sam his brow quirked. Sam shook his head as he chewed on his bottom lip.

"Nothing Dea" He muttered as he stopped to let Dean grab his jeans. Dean pulled his jeans up and zipped them up, groaning as the denim was almost painfully constricting. He adjusted himself as he looked down at Sam's tented briefs, remembering how close he was to getting off. He frowned his brows pulling together as he grumbled under his breath. "-an, Dean! are you sure your okay?" Sam's eyes were wide in confusion and concern. He hated when Dean mumbled to himself, it actually scared him because he would catch a few words and they were always curse words or something about death.

Dean looked over at Sam in confusion, he didn't realize he was mumbling. "Yea, Sammy fine just thinking." He looked down as he adjusted himself once again his hand lingering on his crotch. Sam smirked as he realized what was wrong with his brother. Dean caught the look on Sam's face and frowned in confusion. "What's so amusing little brother?" Dean's voice slipped into the commanding tone he used to save for times when Sammy was difficult as a child.

Sam beamed at him. "You're hard as a rock with no way to get off." He chuckled as he licked him lips, he knew very well that it would drive Dean crazy. Dean growled as he began to walk away. He didn't need Sam teasing him, that would just make him want it more.

"Hurry it up! We don't have all day" Dean refused to look at Sam as they walked. By the time they reached the Impala he was almost completely soft and his mood had improved. "So you dying of curiosity yet?" He smirked as Sam opened the door and acted like he hadn't heard him at all. He jogged around to the drivers side and climbed in his hands on the wheel before he spoke. "Sammy, I know you heard me"

Sam looked up at him with a glare, "Yes Dean I am. I hate waiting for Surprises." He looked away from Dean as the Impala roared to life.

"I know you do, thats why I did it" He smirked as he pulled away from the path and started back towards the town. Sam watched out the window as the trees began to thin out and the cottages gave way to apartment buildings and industry. "Sammy, you wanna head back to the Hotel first we have another forty minutes before we have to be there" Dean watched the road one hand on the wheel one on the seat between them. He glanced over as Sam thought about it.

"Yea I wouldn't mind some dry clothes." He glanced down at his sodden appearance the water that had clung to his skin and hair was now soaked into his clothes. Dean nodded lightly as he manoeuvred the Impala through traffic.

Sam grunted as Dean slammed on the brakes he turned towards Sam his eyes wide, "What the fuck! Stupid squirrel!" He hit the steering wheel before caressing it gently. He looked over at Sam who currently sat with his head back, smooth arc of his neck tempting Dean to pepper it with kisses. He glanced over and smiled.

"do you think you can drive a block without stopping again?" Sam chuckled as Dean scowled at him before looking at the road again. The Impala began to roll forward as Dean pushed on the gas, within minutes they were parked in the hotel parking lot. Sam wasted no time in climbing out and running to the room. He waited for Dean who took his sweet time. Dean tossed Sam the key and leaned against the door frame, his shirt was stuck to his body like a second skin. Sam finally got the door open and walked into the room. "We gonna share a shower?" Sam asked as he pulled his plaid shirt off and tossed it to the floor.

"Nah, I'm just gonna change you can go shower if you want to, _Samantha_" Dean chuckled as Sam flipped him off, his eyes narrowed. "Put that finger to good use little brother" Dean winked his voice teasing and light. Sam blushed a deep crimson he had no response and he really needed a shower. "No jerking off to those thoughts now!" Dean yelled after Sam after he shut the door. The door opened once again as Sam stuck his head out.

"No jerking off to thoughts of me jerking off Big brother" Sam licked his lips and winked before closing the door. The sound of water running the only proof that Sam was showering. Dean quickly re-dressed he had to make sure everything was ready, he hoped Sammy really liked it.

**Bwahahahaha! I have no clue what the surprise is yet, maybe a special little gift or a performance ;) we shall see. Hahahaha I was hoping to let them go at it but I decided against it, I like the sexual tension it adds a new dimension, I will most likely let them do it after the surprise :)**

**ANYWHO REVIEW!**

** ~ Supernatural Satisfaction!**


	6. Serenade

**Chapter 6! Finally time for the surprise! yay! I have fallen in love with Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles all over again, they're waaay too cute together! A friend recently sent me 10+ pictures of Misha Collins wow thats all I have to say about them. Agh I have been sick as of late so writing has been difficult between the delusions from the fever and the constant coughing. Review Please and enjoy! By the way the song is Tangled up in your Love by Billy Currington and Of course I do not own it :( I really love it though and I thought it worked really well because of the sexual tension ;)**

Serenade

Dean sat on the edge of the bed his hands on his lap as he waited for Sam to get dressed. Sam smiled as he bent over his towel barely covering what needed to be covered. "Damn it, Sammy" Dean closed his eyes, focusing on anything but his thoughts. He quickly glanced at the clock _6:50 PM_, "Come on Sammy! 10 minutes!" he sighed as Sam finally pulled on a pair of briefs covering the object of Dean's lust. Sam turned to Dean and smiled as he pulled on a pair of jeans, his hair was still wet and covering his eyes partially. He quickly pulled on the plaid shirt he held in his hands after buttoning and zipping up his jeans.

"There I'm ready" Sam pouted his bottom lip sticking out, his eyes slightly sad and puppy like. Dean chuckled as he grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him over for a quick kiss. He smiled as Sam melted against his lips, he patted Sam's leg as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Lets go Sam" Sam grumbled as he followed Dean to the car. He paused at the passenger side door, he frowned as Dean stood behind him, "eyes closed Sammy" Sam did as he was told, he started lightly as a piece was fabric was tied behind his head to cover his eyes.

"A blindfold?"He opened his eyes and was greeted with complete darkness. He hated not being able to see more than surprises, it made him feel vulnerable and on top of all that he was hungry. "Dean" Sam whined as he was pushed into the car. "I'm hungry, can we skip the surprise and go eat."

"Nope sorry Kiddo" Dean chuckled as Sam pouted his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm 22 years old that is hardly a child Dean" His bottom lip jutted out as he sniffled lightly. Dean laughed loudly as he shook his head.

"Yea sure Sammy" He smiled as Sam growled. Dean slowly pulled out of the Parking lot and drove to god knows were, he didn't let on where they were going.

"Come on Dea! where are we!" Sam pleaded with his brother as he felt the Impala roll to a stop and shut off. He listened as Dean's door opened, he reached for the door handle only to find it already open and waiting for him to climb out. He cautiously climbed out, his hand reaching for Dean's much like a child afraid to get lost.

"Come on Sammy this way" Dean spoke quietly as he led Sam inside a building the only clue was the change in temperature it was much cooler here. The buzzing of the AC made Sam sigh in relief it had been so warm all day finally it was cool. Sam listened carefully the only sound was their foot steps but the numerous smells were enough to send his mind reeling. "Surprise.." Dean whispered as he removed the blind fold. Sam blinked twice before he finally realized what he was seeing. In the centre of what looked like a gymnasium was a small round table covered in a white table cloth, on the table were two plates and two champagne glasses but that wasn't what made Sam's breath hitch. In the dead centre of the table sat a small square box. He turned to his brother his brows furrowed in confusion as he realized that Dean was absent.

A smooth Rock/Country melody filled the gym as he turned to see Dean standing on a small stage, guitar in hand and four other people playing four other instruments stood behind him. Dean smiled sheepishly as he began to sing his voice soft at first.

**Touch me tell me what you want me to do  
I want to take a little trip around you  
You set me on fire  
Ohhhh you set me on fire  
Lock me up inside of this room  
I just want to be close to you  
I can't take it anymore  
Baby I want you so much  
I want to feel your breath on my skin  
Find that place we've never been  
I wanna spend all night tangled up  
In your love**

As Dean sang his voice become much stronger and much smoother, he smiled at Sam and winked. Every word that left his lips was true.

**Kiss me, kiss me 'til the sun comes up  
Slow, sweet I can never get enough  
Of your love  
Your taking me higher  
Ohhhhhh your taking me higher**

Yeah, lock me up inside of this room  
I just want to be close to you  
I can't take it anymore  
Baby I want you so much  
I want to feel your breath on my skin  
Find that place we've never been  
I wanna spend all night tangled up  
In your love  
Yeah

Sam bit his bottom lip lightly, his heart fluttered as Dean sang to him and only him. It was like there was no one else in the room, in the world.

**Yeah,lock me up inside of this room  
I just want to be close to you  
I can't take it anymore  
Baby I want you so much  
I want to feel your breath on my skin  
Find that place we've never been  
I wanna spend all night tangled up  
In your love**

Tangled up in your love  
Tangled up in your love  
Tangled up in your bed  
Tangled up in your sheets  
Tangled up in your hair  
Tangled up in your love  
Tangled up in your love  
Yeah 

Sam cheered as the song ended, he chuckled as Dean walked off of the small stage his face red. "You are so luckier than any of the girls I have ever dated." Dean's voice was light as Sam pulled him into a hug. He smiled up at his little brother he couldn't help it he loved him more than his own life.

"Yea well it's just 'cause I'm prettier than they are" He shrugged nonchalantly as though it was obvious, which it was. He kissed Dean lightly his hand cupping the side of Dean's neck, his thumb stroking Dean's cheek bone. He chuckled lightly as he pulled away. "_Deana_, how romantic." He teased lightly as he looked around.

"Shut up Bitch, I only did it because you need to be wined and dined _Samantha_" Dean chuckled as Sam glared at him his eyes narrowing in contempt. He pressed a lightly kiss to Sam's cheek before walking towards the table.

"Jerk" Sam muttered as he walked to the table and sat down at the chair that Dean had pulled out for him. "Were getting food?" Sam looked down at the simple white plate that was before him, his eyes sliding to the box every few seconds. He turned as he heard a door open.

"Hey, guys sorry I'm late" Michelle apologized frantically as she walked in carrying a box that Sam could only assume contained their food. "how'd the surprise turn out?" She smiled at Dean as she began to unpack the containers of food, Sam's mouth watered as the smell wafted towards him.

"Great, he called me Deana and then called me a jerk" Dean did his best wounded puppy dog look before chuckling. "He loved it, he's just trying to overcompensate for being the girl." He smirked as Sam scowled at him, his arms folded over his chest.

"Well that sounds lovely, Uh I got what you asked me to get" Michelle blushed lightly as she took their plates and turned away, she quietly placed the food on their plates before turning back to them. "For Sam a Salad." She mumbled as she placed chicken Caesar salad before him, Dean nodded lightly to show she got it right. "And for Dean a Bacon Cheese burger." She sheepishly set the Burger in front of Dean.

"Be careful he's like a dog, you feed him good food he'll hump your leg" Sam joked around a bite of salad. Dean gave him a mock smile before taking a rather large bite of his burger. Michelle giggled lightly as she filled their champagne glasses with water.

"Like you would know what it's like when I hump someone's leg." Dean winked at Sam the silent promise to show him lingering in the air long after it was said. They ate in silence the only sound the crunch of lettuce and scrape of Sam's fork.

Sam finished with a sigh his fork clattering against his plate, he eyed the little box that still sat on the table he was more than curious now. Dean took the last bite of his burger before wiping his mouth with his napkin and setting it back on his lap. "Dessert?" Michelle's voice was quiet as she spoke. Dean looked over at Sam who nodded lightly.

"Sure, what did you bring us?" That was the one thing Dean didn't cover was dessert, he had told Michelle to surprise them. She pulled the final container from the box it was bigger that the rest and it was cardboard not Styrofoam. She opened the lid, revealing 4 chocolate covered strawberries and a piece of chocolate cake.

"Uh, I don't know if you want to feed each other or what so..." She set the box on the table before standing up. "I'm gonna go, Uh have fun and good night" She smiled slightly as she backed away.

"Bye Michelle is was great" Sam smiled broadly as he waved goodbye, she waved back before leaving the gym. "Looks good" Sam mumbled as Dean picked up a chocolate covered strawberry and gently licked the end. He smiled and motioned for Sam to lean forward. Sam bit his bottom lip lightly before doing what Dean wanted, his lips were slightly parted as he waited for Dean to do something. Dean gently ran the end of the strawberry over Sam's bottom lip watching as Sam's tongue chased after the strawberry, the sweet taste of the chocolate lingering on his lip. Dean let the strawberry slip into Sam's mouth before pulling it away and eating it. "Hey!" Sam glared at Dean before sitting back in his chair.

"Awe Sammy, come here I'll actually feed you one this time." Dean smiled as he held out another Strawberry, he leaned across the table when Sam didn't letting the strawberry hover a few centimetres from Sam's lips. Sam's mouth opened as Dean held the strawberry his tongue licked at the sweet chocolate before Dean pushed it into his mouth gently. Sam bit down, the tangy sweetness of the strawberry combining with the sweetness of the chocolate caused Sam's mouth to water. A light groan escaped Sam's lips as he swallowed. "good?" Dean watched as Sam licked him lips and nodded.

"Amazing" Sam looked at the four strawberries and the piece of chocolate cake before looking back at Dean. He reached for another strawberry his tongue licking the traces of chocolate from his lips before he bit into the new one. There was something sexual about watching Sam eat chocolate covered strawberries, the way he flicks his tongue against the end before bringing it into his mouth and taking a bite.

Dean grabbed the strawberry and popped it into his mouth just as Sam was reaching for it, he smiled around the chocolate covered fruit. Sam gave him a 'What the Fuck dude' look before shaking his head. Dean ran his finger along the edge of the cake gathering a dollop of icing onto his finger, he smiled slyly as he stood up and leaned forward making it look like he was going in for a kiss. Sam gasped as Dean smeared chocolate icing on his neck. "I hate you, Dean" Sam glared at Dean the venom absent from his voice as Dean gently pulled his head back and licked at the chocolate icing. A light groan escaped Sam's lips as Dean's tongue cleaned the icing from his neck, the warm soft muscle working efficiently to clean off every last trace of chocolate.

"I hate you too" Dean chuckled as he kissed Sam gently. His elbow bumped the tiny box sending it off the table. "Damn it" Dean pulled away and bent down on one knee to pick it up. Sam began to laugh as Dean held the tiny box in his hand, still down on one knee.

"Dude, Just because I love you Doesn't mean I wanna marry you yet," Sam laughed louder as Dean's face reddened. He smiled as Dean smirked.

"Too bad Sammy, you proposed to me when you were four so we're doing this." Dean opened the Box to reveal a silver ring that looked just like Dean's, Sam stopped laughing as he looked from his brother to the ring and back again.

"Seriously, dude are you proposing?" Sam smiled lightly, this was a welcome surprise what better way to make sure they never forgot each other. Dean shrugged lightly as he held the ring out to Sam.

"It's your choice on how you see it." Dean smiled lightly, he wasn't proposing but if thats what Sam wanted thats what he got, although they couldn't get married. Sam took the ring and slipped it onto his left ring finger.

"How about a promise to never forget each other, No matter what happens?" Sam smiled sadly as he remembered the vision of Dean. He placed a gentle kiss to Dean's forehead before pulling him up. Sam wanted whatever time they had left to be perfect. He watched as Dean frowned his hazel eyes full of pure pain.

"I could never forget you Sammy" Dean whispered as he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck his lips pressed lightly against Sam's ear. Sam pulled Dean into his lap his arms wrapping around Dean's waist. Sam nodded lightly as he hid his face in Dean's neck.

"I know. I love you Dea.." Sam muttered his lips moving against Dean's neck. He hated his powers, hated the stupid yellow eyed demon, hated know he was going to kill his brother but most of all he hated knowing that Dean would never hate him. A silent tear fell and landed on Dean's neck, Sam was crying and Dean didn't know what to say.

"I love you too Sammy, always have always will." He whispered as he gently stroked Sam's hair this night had went from perfect to heartbreaking and there was no one to blame for it. "Lets head back to the room, hmm?" He gently kissed the top of Sam's head as he patted his leg. Sam nodded lightly as he pushed at Dean lightly. Dean stood up and offered Sam his hand, he smiled as Sam took and let Dean lead him away from the table and outside once again. A light breeze rustled through the leaves as they walked to the Impala. Dean opened Sam's door for him before walking over to the drivers side and climbing in. With one last glance over at Sam, Dean started the Impala and drove off towards the hotel room.

**Aweeee I always manage to make their time together heartbreaking or sexual :) anyways I seriously want to kill off Dean just to make it feel complete or kill of Sam but I can't because then I would cry... A lot. Agh I hate being sick but finally the Fever is taking a break so I don't have to worry about actually seeing Sam and Dean... that was a terrible time... :S Oh well... I hope you enjoyed the Surprise! **

** REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

** ~Supernatural Satisfaction **


	7. First time

**Oh my god, why must I torture myself so when I'm sick, watching Dean die does not help when you are sick, at all. Poor Sammy T.T Damn you Lilith I hate you! Yes thats right I'm kicking it old school watching Season 3. On with the Story after mentioning how much I love Dean and Sam's bodies... totally amazing. :) hehe**

First time

Dean brushed Sam's hair away from his face his finger's lingering near his temple. He smiled up at his little brother as he placed a light kiss to Sam's lips. Sam grasped Dean's hips as he lifted him onto his lap, "Sammy.." He hissed in pleasure as Sam bit his neck his lips soothing the spot with a light kiss. Sam thrust into the hot pressure of Dean's body as he crushed his lips against Dean's. He wanted this, he wanted Dean and he was finally going to have him. He had enough of the sexual tension and the games. He growled possessively as Dean bit his bottom lip lightly, his fingers curling in Sam's long hair. "Not gonna stop this time?" Dean questioned lightly as he kissed Sam again. Sam shook his head No as he pulled at Dean's shirt. Dean lifted his arms so Sam could pull his shirt up and off before the discarding the fabric on the floor. Sam placed a fierce kiss to Dean's lips. A low moan escaped Dean's lips as Sam's hands explored his body caressing every old scar and remembering every story. Dean hooked his finger in the buttons of Sam's plaid shirt and tugged gently causing every button to pop open without resistance. He smirked at his handy work not one button missing. He pressed against Sam wiggling his hips slightly, he relished the small moan Sam made as he rotated his hips.

Dean squeaked as Sam rolled them over his massive frame covering Dean's somewhat smaller one. A chuckle escaped his lips as Dean squirmed beneath him his hazel eyes wide in confusion he was so used to being in control. "Now, Now Dea I won't hurt you." Sam punctuated his words with a roll of his hips causing friction between them much to Dean's aroused delight. He smiled as his name fell from Dean's lips in the form of a breathy pant his hips thrusting up against Sam's causing much needed friction between their denim clad, brief covered erections. Dean whimpered as Sam pulled away, the tiny whimpering turning to a moan of anticipation as Sam made quick work removing Dean's jeans before removing his own. "It's okay Dea. I got you" Sam kissed Dean quickly as he pulled his brothers briefs off. He looked down as Dean's fingers hooked in the waistband of his briefs pulling them down in one swift move. Without warning Dean pushed Sam back against the only chair in the room and straddled his lap, his lips blazing a trail up Sam's chest and too his lips. "Goddamn it Dea, you must really want me" Sam let out a breathy chuckle as Dean thrust against him causing their cocks to rub together. Dean flashed Sam one of the purest smiles he had ever seen grace his brothers already perfect features, but this smile made him look down right angelic. Dean pressed his lips against Sam's as his hips thrust against Sam once again.

"Sammy, Top me?" Dean looked at Sam with total seriousness his features missing their usual teasing. Sam gaped at his brother, Dean Winchester wanted to be the girl, the world was surely coming to an end. "Sammy? didn't kill yea, did I?" He teased lightly as he gently caressed his brother's cheek, he wanted to be one with Sammy but he wanted to be the one that was filled.

"You sure, Dea?" Sam raised a brow his eyes disbelieving. He watched as Dean stared into his eyes taking in all the fear and hate he felt for himself and returning pure love.

"Yea, Sammy, I'm sure" He smiled that pure smile once again causing Sam's heart to melt. With a tight nod from Sam things were in motion, Dean held the lube out to Sam his eyes sparkling in excitement. He squeezed a liberal amount onto Sam's finger, watching as Sam spread it making sure his finger was coated before letting his hand slip down and around to press against Dean's entrance. Dean hissed in a mix of pleasure and pain as Sam's finger pushed in to the first knuckle. He wriggled his hips experimentally gasping as Sam's finger slipped in further.

"You okay Dea?" Sam's voice was heavy with concern he didn't want to hurt Dean. He sighed as Dean nodded his hips bucking back against his finger to make it go in deeper. He blushed as Dean let out a loud keen when Sam's finger hit that magic spot. Sam wiggled his finger lightly causing it to brush against that spot once again. He watched as Dean squirmed on his lap, his muscles fluttering around his finger every time he hit that spot.

"More Sammy" Dean whimpered as Sam pulled his finger out to lube up another one. A light sigh fell from his lips as Sam slipped both fingers into him the stretch causing him to wince in pain. He gasped as Sam scissored his finger stretching him wider than before. "Oh god Sammy" He gasped as Sam sought out his prostate his fingers teasing over it making Dean squirm and whimper his name. Sam continued to stretch Dean his fingers working in and out of his big brothers body, "Fuck m-me Sammy!" Dean ordered his breath shallow and ragged, he was ready to cum just from Sam's fingers. Sam removed his finger and waited as Dean lifted up to align Sam's cock with his stretched entrance. He kissed Sam as he lowered onto his cock, his tongue plunging into his brothers mouth. He rocked experimentally on Sam's cock before giving him the go ahead to move.

Sam slowly thrust in and out of his brothers hot body fighting the urge to thrust deeper and faster. He slowly picked up speed every thrust in striking Dean's prostate. His hand curled around Dean's leaking cock and began to pump in counter rhythm to his thrusts, every thrust in causing Dean to buck into the pumping of his fist. Dean panted lightly as Sam's struck his prostate his nails digging into Sam's back causing red welts to raise on the perfect tanned flesh and muscle. "Harder" Dean grunted out. Sam groaned as he felt his orgasm pooling in his gut.

"Dean, gonna cum" He panted out as he began to thrust harder and faster. He moaned as he felt Dean's muscles clench around his cock. He looked at his brother a lightly whimper escaping his lips as he realized just how close Dean was. Silent keens fell from Dean's lips as his orgasm threatened to over take him.

"Sammy!" Dean keened as he came, his seed covering Sam's stomach and hand. He panted lightly as Sam continued to thrust into him every strike to his prostate causing his body to jerk and his muscles to spasm. "Cum for me Sammy" He cooed lightly he knew Sam was close, he could tell by the way his little brothers eyes fought to stay open and the way Sam moaned his name voice broken and weak. With one yell of Dean's name he was gone over the edge his cum filled Dean up warming his insides.

"Dean... Amazing..." He mumbled as he stood up Dean cradled in his arms cock still inside his brother as they walked over to the bed. He managed to lay on the bed without his cock slipping from inside Dean. He frowned as he realized he was covered in Dean's cum. "Ewww, Dude you couldn't aim away?" He smirked as Dean stuck his tongue out at him.

"Get up and wash off then, Bitch" Dean snickered lightly as he clung to Sam, like he could get away. He grunted as Sam stood up pulling Dean with him. He pouted as Sam walked to the bathroom Dean in tow, he them wanted to be clean before they fell asleep, dry cum was a bitch to clean off. Sam wet a wash cloth and quickly wiped his stomach and hand clean before handing it to Dean and making him do the same. Finally satisfied Sam dragged them back to the bed and climbed in. Dean followed suit and cuddled against his brother a small smile playing on his lips as he drifted off to sleep after a mumbled 'I love you' to Sam. He didn't know what would happen when he woke up and he didn't really care, he was happy and thats all that mattered.

**And finally they have Sex! I had to make Dean kinda child like because he was happy and he's adorable! hahaha anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have come to a decision about the last Chapter and You will just have to wait and see! REMEMBER TIP YOUR WAITRESSES AND REVIEW! OOO AND ANYONE THAT BUYS ME A DEAN, SAM OR CAS PLUSHIE FOR MY BIRTHDAY IS MY NEW BFF!**

** ~Supernatural Satisfaction.**

** P.S.**

** I'm still sick and my cat is slobbering on my key board, wtf... anyways! I hate being sick! and REMEBER REVIEW I will have the final chapter of this story and One of the 2 or possibly 3 final chapters too Unidentified Emotions up soon I promise! if not let angry fangirls hunt me down and torture me slowly.**


	8. Forever

**So my dearies this is the end of Headaches I finally came to a decision and merged sad with happy. I hope you all enjoy! And this was a hell of a lot of fun to write! I need some new ideas... My friends have given me quiet a few..**

Forever

Sam woke at 3 AM well his body did, Sam watched as some Demon took over his body. He screamed as the things cool voice filled his head "Excited to see what happens when I wake him?" The echoing voice asked as his hand gently prodded Dean's side. A light sigh escaped Dean's lips as he rolled over his arm falling across Sam's body.

"No! DEAN! IT'S NOT ME!" Sam yelled uselessly his voice echoed against the walls of his mind nothing but an exasperated sigh escaping his lips as the demon flicked his hand causing Dean to fly out of bed. Dean started awake as he landed against the far wall his lungs ached as he tried to breath, he could feel that two of his ribs were broken, he knew by the screaming pain in his side.

"Sammy?" Dean looked at his brother, his heart broke as the eyes he stared into became mirrors of obsidian. Sammy was possessed and this was his death. Silent tears welled up in his eyes and spilled over as the demon walked towards him, he wasn't going to fight he didn't want to hurt Sammy. "Sammy... I know you're in there... In the top Drawer of the nightstand their is something for you when you're free read it and follow it word for word, if you don't I will know... I love you Sammy..." He stood his eyes focused on the Demon before him. " Do it, just remember Sammy I love you, now kill me because I can't kill you... I won't lose you" Dean said the words that lead to his Death in the Vision. He cringed away as the Demon lifted his hand only to stop when the thing started to _laugh_.

"God Dean, they're right you're stupid! I'm not gonna kill you yet. I wanna give Sammy a show first!" The Demon chuckled again, it eyes reverting back to Sam's perfect hazel orbs. The demon stepped forward trapping Dean against the wall. It leaned in and pressed Sam's lips against his, for a brief second it allowed Sam to take over just long enough to kiss Dean goodbye. "Now for the real fun" It smirked as it stepped back and regarded Dean. "where to start, there is that pretty face of yours Sam loves it so, but then again what doesn't this kid love about you." The demon pursed Sam's lips in thought "Shut up in there!" It yelled at Sam as he screamed and begged. "Ah, perfect" It muttered as it lifted a hand, sticking Dean to the wall. With one swift swipe Dean's perfect abs became a bloody mess. Dean's jaw clenched tightly shut he refused to scream he needed to stay strong for Sammy. "You son of a bitch KILL ME ALREADY!" He yelled as he closed his eyes against the tears that spilled over. He knew that Sam was probably dying right now, he knew this was too much for his little brother to go through and he swore that the moment this Demon was in hell he was going to kill the son of a bitch.

"Tsk tsk, Sammy you can't save him" The demon taunted as it raised it's hand causing deep scratches to appear in Dean's muscled legs. Dean screamed in pain then but not from the demon, from a broken heart. Tears continued to fall as he took the torture. The Demon took great pleasure in making Dean Winchester cry like a little girl, the soft whimpers of pain that fell from his lips were better than sex. "Come on Sammy do something try and save him" It smiled as it swiped a hand across Dean's chest its fingers not touching but blood pouring from newly opened wounds all the same.

"Stop it please! I'll give you whatever you want! I'll do whatever you want just stop please!" Sam begged as he watched the only person he ever loved get tortured. He needed Dean he couldn't live without him. "Please" he whispered brokenly as he watched the demon cause claw marks down Dean's arms. This was worse than anything he had ever seen in his life, worse that life itself. He knew it was the end when Dean was held against the wall bloody and broken.

"Do it you son of a bitch, and let my Sammy go!" Dean spat as the Demon advanced on him a cruel smile on Sam's face. He knew it was his death knew this was the end. The Demon raised a hand and Dean could feel the pressure on his neck, the last thing he remembered was a twitch of the Demon's fingers and then blackness.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled as his brothers life-less body crumpled to the floor. His body was released with one final sentence from the demon'_he was only in your way, son. you are destined for greater things._' the words were lost as he scrambled over to Dean's body his hands gently caressing every cut and every bruise before settling on his broken neck. He righted his brothers neck and looked down at the corpse of the strongest man he ever knew and his everything. Tears spilled unhindered from his eyes as he gently brushed a single lonely tear from Dean's cheek. He knew his brother had died with a broken heart. He stayed like that for quite a while before going over to the nightstand and opening the top drawer, their sat a perfectly crisp white envelope. He took the envelope before walking back over and collapsing beside Dean's body. He removed a single piece of paper from the envelope and on it in Dean's messy scrawl was a poem and a note.

_Remember_

_I remember when you were born,_

_You were so tiny, so fragile, so perfect._

_You smiled up at me,_

_Pudgy little hand reaching for me._

_You had me wrapped around your baby finger._

_I remember when you were four,_

_You said the most absurd thing,_

_You said you were going to marry me,_

_But you were so determined._

_I remember your first day of school,_

_You clung to my hand and hid behind me._

_"It's okay" I whispered as we walked up the steps._

_I remember your tenth birthday,_

_You laid beside me,_

_Body so warm,_

_And yet you were so cold._

_It was my fault you got sick._

_I remember when you left for Stanford,_

_The heart break I felt._

_I remember when I first saw you again,_

_You had Jessica,_

_You were living a normal life._

_You were the most perfect person I had ever seen._

_Now it's been a year_

_And things have changed._

_We are together,_

_I wish it would last forever,_

_But soon that will come to an end._

_Promise me Sammy,_

_Always remember me_

_And Remember_

_I love you._

Sam glanced down at the plain silver band that adorned his left ring finger. A silent tear fell down his cheek as he looked over at Dean. The paper vibrated in his shaking hands as he started to read the note.

_Dear Sammy, _

_ I love you little brother, and I know saying goodbye is hard but it gets easier. Do me a favour and never forget me but most of all go out at live your life. I'm serious Sammy if you do something stupid and end your life before you're as old as dirt I will rip your lungs out! but seriously go have fun, fall in love even; although, if he's prettier than me I may have to haunt you, Just remember I love you and always will even if you don't love me anymore._

_ Your soul-mate Dean._

Sam took in a deep shaky breath as he fought the tears that threatened to fall. He wanted Dean to tell him everything was okay and that he was fine, but he knew that would never happen again. With a final determined glance at his brother and gentle kiss pressed to a cold cheek, he stood. He reached onto the nightstand and grabbed his phone, Bobby's number being dialed before he even realized what he was doing. With a tear filled sigh he told Bobby what happened and were he was the tears that fell the only reference to emotion, his voice stony as he told Bobby he would do the salt and burn funeral and then he was leaving and not to look for him. He tossed the phone on the bed and lifted his brother.

The moon shone as he carried Dean bride style out to the woods a duffel thrown over his shoulder. With one final kiss goodbye he created a pyre and set Dean upon it the white sheet from the hotel bed draped over his body. He watched detached as he went through the motion of salting the body before dumping gasoline on it and tossing a match. He cried silently tears spilling down his cheeks unhindered, he wished it was him being burned and not the only person he could ever love. The realization of Dean's death still hadn't happened, he still felt like with one word Dean would be there to hold him close and tell him monsters couldn't get him. His heart broke as he walked away, he was through saying goodbye to people, through going through the dance of falling in love and having to loose them. He looked up at the stars and broke down finally he realized he had just killed the other half of his soul, he had cried before but now he bawled his voice broken as he called for Dean. He had never felt such emptiness before, not after loosing Jessica, or Dad but Dean made him feel like he would never be whole again.

_Epilogue_

Sam walked away from that night with the knowledge of how fast love could leave and how precious it is when it's there. By the age of 30 he was a high-end lawyer and dating a high-class woman, her name was Dena, her eyes were more green than brown, her hair the perfect shade of brown, her soft face had a light smattering of freckles across her nose, to Sam she was almost perfect. They had two perfect children Dean and Mary. The year Sam died he finally let Dena in and told her about Dean and how he loved him more than anything and how much her face reminded him of his long lost soul-mate. She understood everything the only thing she wished is that she get to stay with him until the end, because even if he didn't love her like she loved him she still wanted to be with him. At the age of dirt(68) as Dean would say Sam finally died, many attended his funeral but that didn't matter what mattered was the moment he opened his eyes in heaven there stood Dean looking exactly like the last time Sam saw him, perfect scarred body, perfect hazel eyes more green that brown, perfect lips, perfect everything. Dean held his arms outstretched to his brother and opened his mouth "Sammy" was all he said as Sam ran into his arms, he smiled happily his fingers brushing long strands of Brown hair away from Sam's face. "You look great for 68" He muttered as he placed a light kiss to Sam's lips. Sam looked down and smiled, he was young once again, He pressed a light kiss to Dean's lips. Now they had forever.

_FIN_

**Okay I know the ending was cliche! but hey I like a happy ending! I cried when I wrote the first bit It was sadder on paper :p I cry a lot over Sam and Dean It's kinda lame... Anywho REVIEW!**

** ~Supernatural Satisfaction!**

** P.S. If it made you guys and girls cry I wanna know! I'm not used to writing sad stuff but I was getting sick of Sexy Fluff :) Ooooooh, and I have found a new addiction until Season 5 comes out and Season 6 Starts. NCIS, I love Tony Dinozzo! He reminds me off Dean! I'm not gonna write fics though :) I'm just gonna watch it a lot!**


End file.
